This invention relates to an alloy having utility in fabricating automotive vehicle mufflers and more particularly mufflers which are also catalytic converters.
Catalytic converters are employed to reduce detrimental automobile engine emissions. Such emissions are caused, among other reasons, by insufficient burning, by soft burning, or by poor carburation, i.e., any factor that causes incomplete combustion. In effect, gasoline is not always completely burned and, therefore, the exhaust gases contain carbon monoxide, unburned hydrogen and hydrocarbons, and nitrogen oxides and nitric oxides.
The new composition of matter of this invention is a new rust-resistant alloy used preferably for the manufacture of catalytic converters for transforming polluting gases into nonpolluting gases.
The new composition comprises manganese alloyed with
About 1.0%-about 2.0% silicon PA1 About 0.9%-about 1.9% copper PA1 About 0.5%-about 0.12% carbon PA1 About 0.5%-about 0.9% iron PA1 About 0.2%-about 2.3% titanium PA1 About 15.0%-about 22.0% chromium PA1 About 2.5%-about 4.0% molybdenum PA1 About 5.0%-about 10.0% aluminum PA1 About 0.1%-about 0.3% selenium
Said manganese being present in amount less than about 70.0%.